Warriors Love Music
by GrayxSilver
Summary: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR PATIENCE! I finally remade this! I hope it's as good as it was before! THANKS AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all your patience! I have been wanting to remake this so now it is here! I know how much you all missed this! THANKS AGAIN!**

"The day was Tuesday. We sat down and talked about the murder. We finally found out that-" I turned off my old detective movie. Time for the day job. Thunderclan was a disgusting, stinky place. Luckily, my interview room was as clean as a whistle! HAHA SUCKERS! I stepped in to see my first client, Sorreltail, sitting at the interview table. I took out my headphones tom see that she already had some on.

"Ok. First things first. Sorreltail, how do you feel about Nicki Minaj?" She didn't listen. "HELLOOOOOO?!" She started singing. "STARSHIPS WERE MEANT TO FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HANDS UP! AND TOUCH THE SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. Sorreltail took off her headphones. "I'm sorry did you say something?" I just sat there, frowning at her. This is what my whole year will be like. I can DEFINITELY wait!

**It's really random isn't it? PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Today, I was on the ball, so I was at the interview room before anyone else. Today, I would be seeing Graystripe. People asked me, "What do you think Graystripe will be like?" I would answer, "Random. Just random." I waited there a few minutes until Graystripe padded in. He already had his headphones on. (Great, just what I needed. -_-) "Hi Graystripe…welcome…what do you think of LMFAO…" I asked as unenthusiastically as I could. "SHUT UP AND DANCE!" Graystripe screamed at me. I immediately started dancing. "This is so humiliating…"

"Did you ask me something? Oh yeah! I LOVE LMFAO!" Millie jumped in the room and screamed. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" "Party pooper…" Graystripe muttered. I have been humiliated for the last time. If something like this happens again, there will be MAJOR consequences.

**:P I'm crazy aren't I? I am now accepting music requests again! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Alright, Sandstorm! Please don't be like the others!

Sandstorm: Just get this over with! I'm in the middle of grieving for Firestar!

Me: Okaaay…

Sandstorm: …

Water dripped from my hair as I stepped out of the shower. "I hate my life." I muttered to myself. Time for the next interview. This next interview would be with Sandstorm about Justin Beiber. I had to brace myself. Not only because of Sandstorm, but because of the music. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

Sandstorm waited patiently for me. (Wow. What a surprise!) I walked in and sat down with my notebook. "Ok…"I sighed. "Can you listen to Baby by Justin Beiber for me?" "Sure…As long as it doesn't trigger my anger issues." "Okeeeee…" I gave her the headphones and she listened. After a few minutes, she spoke. I braced myself for the stupidity, but nothing hit. I relaxed. "Thank goodness!" Then, it hit me. "OH MY STARCLAN MY EARS!"(o_o) I sighed and my back drooped. "You're no better than the others…"

**I know, I know, some of you LOVE Justin Beiber music, so don't review any bad things about it because it is just a story it is not real. Thank you! R&R!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided that I will hold a competition. I'm trying to see who can make the best animation of any one of my stories! Just choose your favorite one, and make an animation. I hope to be seeing your videos!**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS, IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL!**

**REMEMBER:**

**You may use ANY Fanfiction of mine.**

**As a prize, I will dedicate a WHOLE chapter to you for whatever story of mine you did an animation of. Your dedicated chapter will be with YOUR IDEAS AND YOUR IDEAS ONLY! Remember that the ideas you give me have to go with the story.**

**You CAN use completed fanfictions.**

**I will give you until MAY OF 2013!**

**Please PM me with a link so I can watch it and determine who's was the best.**

**Happy animating!**

**P.S. If you have any questions, just review!**


End file.
